Jelsa college 3
by Jenny1212
Summary: Well,,,,, this is the third chapter to my jelsa college series? idk.. :(
1. Chapter 1

Elsa pov

Due to Jackve been waiting forElsa! Why are you crying! Are you okay?!ll tell you.) (XXX= Punzie! xD) **I stutter She rather harshly says. Puzie hits me. I yelp. m SO sorry! I don She says. s ok.s bathroom to the shower stall and start the warm water after I take my clothes off. **

**JACKs dormitory. Blue. Was that Elsa? I shake my head no and I knock on the fresh oak door. **

**A girl that wasn**Is Elsa here?No, but I** She says. I try to get away and I see Elsa come out in a long robe in the reflection of her eyes. I try to yell for her but this girl, Punzie started kissing me. Real hard. It wasns dormitory. I pull back and run. **

**Elsa pov **

**I canm running to Annam so going to kill myself for this. So rude! I realize that Jack was catching up on me. Without even knowing that I did, I sprang up a few snowballs from a snap and threw them at him. I saw him bring up his cane and blocked them. But, they slowed him down. xD anyways I reach Anna**Havens with the robe?t normal of her. I swear if she did that again, I would give her a bad frostbite on the nose. I start to look through her dormitory and jumped a tiny bit when I heard a door creak open. I fear its Mulan. I wave and say, s life?Err- Well, this is my friend Jenny, she** Again, I wave at the newly noticed girl with nice legs and wavy black hair in a cute ponytail. Anyways, I tiptoe back to my dormitory begging that Jack wons POV **

**I saw Elsa! Then I bump into this girl with a lanyard around her neck. It read name. She must be the transfer student. I can. Jenny was sitting next to me. Then says, t care who your partners are just make sure they are appropriate.m about to head toward Flynn my bud then Jenny asks me and I finally can see her face. It was beautiful. I couldnre doing. Right when my lips touch hers, Mr. Karent comes out and tells us detention after Lunch. But Jenny was going to have detention after her classes. Bummer. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER LUNCH AKA DETENTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**I head down to detention and see the room empty. Not even the crims had detention after lunch! (I know itve known. Her signature platinum blonde braid. It was Elsa.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys. I left you at a cliffhanger on the last one. I promise this one will b longer and I give partial credit for whoever wrote Jelsa Colleg-y stuff. ******SPOILER********_

_**And Punzie is the bad guy so if you don't like it, don't read it**_

Jack Pov

"Elsa!" I carry Elsa (Bridal Style) and rush towards the nurse's office. I ran past Anna. I could see the worry on her face as she took noticed of her sister who was in my arms. She followed me. I didn't mind. After all, this was her sister and we've been friends ever since we were young so it wasn't like a stranger carrying her. "What happened?!" Anna yells as she was panting as she was running. "And can you please slow down Jack?" She asks.

"No."

"PLEASEEE"

"Ugh, fine" I slowed down a tiny bit.

When we got to the nurse's office, the nurse told me to wait outside a tiny bit since I wasn't family. Of course, being the stubborn person I am, I started protesting. But, apparently the nurse was also stubborn. So in the end, I had to wait. When the nurse said it was fine to come in, I rushed past the nurse to the bed where Elsa was lying on.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she will just have to stay in bed for about 2 weeks."

"Okay. Good. So are you happy Frost?" ← Anna said that

.. I wait till the two leave. "Elsa. Please wake up. Next week is the-never mind."

Business class

"Omg, did you hear about Elsa Nixon?"

"Yeah, I heard she got into the hospital yesterday morning"

All these comments pierced through my skin like knives. Who would do a terrible thing such as hurt Elsa or spread half-true rumors about her! Then I know who started the rumours. Vanessa. (Yes from little mermaid.) I race toward her and she starts talking. "What do you want pale-face?" She asked twirling her hair. Is she trying to flirt!? Well, she's failing. "I want to know why are you spreading rumours?" "What?! That Elsa rumour? Please I don't care a bit about her." I grunt and walk to class as Ms. Tremaine walks in (A.N: Cinderella) "Now let's get on to business." (A.N: Get it? It's a pun. This is business class. You don't?! .)

2 weeks later

I rush to the hospital to see Elsa. When I opened the door, she was about to change into her original jeans with long sleeves. "Elsa!" I rush up to hug her and twirl her. "Anna just left." She says. "I'm so glad you're safe." I whisper into her delicate ear. I drag her to where I know it's safe. "Elsa. I-I" I stammer, then I feel her lips right in front of mine. We were kissing. Her lips felt so beautiful...


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa pov

Due to Jackve been waiting forElsa! Why are you crying! Are you okay?!ll tell you.) (XXX= Punzie! xD) **I stutter She rather harshly says. Puzie hits me. I yelp. m SO sorry! I don She says. s ok.s bathroom to the shower stall and start the warm water after I take my clothes off. **

**JACKs dormitory. Blue. Was that Elsa? I shake my head no and I knock on the fresh oak door. **

**A girl that wasn**Is Elsa here?No, but I** She says. I try to get away and I see Elsa come out in a long robe in the reflection of her eyes. I try to yell for her but this girl, Punzie started kissing me. Real hard. It wasns dormitory. I pull back and run. **

**Elsa pov **

**I canm running to Annam so going to kill myself for this. So rude! I realize that Jack was catching up on me. Without even knowing that I did, I sprang up a few snowballs from a snap and threw them at him. I saw him bring up his cane and blocked them. But, they slowed him down. xD anyways I reach Anna**Havens with the robe?t normal of her. I swear if she did that again, I would give her a bad frostbite on the nose. I start to look through her dormitory and jumped a tiny bit when I heard a door creak open. I fear its Mulan. I wave and say, s life?Err- Well, this is my friend Jenny, she** Again, I wave at the newly noticed girl with nice legs and wavy black hair in a cute ponytail. Anyways, I tiptoe back to my dormitory begging that Jack wons POV **

**I saw Elsa! Then I bump into this girl with a lanyard around her neck. It read name. She must be the transfer student. I can. Jenny was sitting next to me. Then says, t care who your partners are just make sure they are appropriate.m about to head toward Flynn my bud then Jenny asks me and I finally can see her face. It was beautiful. I couldnre doing. Right when my lips touch hers, Mr. Karent comes out and tells us detention after Lunch. But Jenny was going to have detention after her classes. Bummer. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER LUNCH AKA DETENTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**I head down to detention and see the room empty. Not even the crims had detention after lunch! (I know itve known. Her signature platinum blonde braid. It was Elsa.**


End file.
